Alti
|-|Alti= |-|Khindin= |-|Skeleton form= |-|Alexis Los Alamos= Summary Alti was a recurring character on Xena: Warrior Princess. She was an ex-amazon turned powerful shamaness. She was able to use visions of past and present lives to inflict pain on her victims, a technique that she used frequently on Xena and Gabrielle. She was able to kill people by using this technique, by making them experience their pre-determined deaths well before they should have happened. When she tried to do this to Xena, it proved to her that Gabrielle was actually alive after presumably dying with Hope in the lava pit. She first met Xena and Borias in the depths of Siberia. She had been expelled from her Amazon tribe and needed their help to harness the power that will turn her into an all-powerful shamaness. She asks Xena to kill Cyane, Queen of the Northern Amazons. After this, she sends Xena in search of the Ixion Stone, which contains great evil power. This starts the great Battle of Corinth. From then on, Alti and Xena have had nothing but an antagonistic relationship. The two fought on several occasions, usually in the spiritual realm, almost always ending in the death of Alti. She seems to revive herself each time and continue to hunt Xena down, even going as far as to jumping into future lives and living into the 21st century to cloning her. Alti also built up an antagonistic relationship with Gabrielle, whom she also attempted to kill on several occasions. She was also the High Priestess of Julius Caesar's Alternate Reality, where once again she got the upper hand on Xena, going as far as killing Caesar. She was played by Claire Stansfield. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B, Unknown with Powers. Name: Alti, Dr. Alexis Los Alamos Origins: Xena: Warrior Princess Gender: Female Age: Unknown (at least thousands), appears middle-aged Classification: Ex-Amazon Shamaness, Geneticist Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Precognition, Enhanced Senses, powerful Soul Manipulation and Mind Manipulation, Possession (of either the body or soul), can enslave the souls of others with a bit of prep, Illusion Creation (eg: forcing visions of the future to demoralize and agonize), Fate Manipulation (cursed Solan to die- and he did), can drain the life force of others, can bestow power on others, can shut down the vital organs inside her opponents' bodies, Telekinesis, Dimensional Manipulation (can send people from the spiritual world back into the physical world), can attack from across dimensions, Shapeshifting, Resurrection, Reality Warping, Immortality (Type 6, 7 & possibly 8; even if her spirit is defeated has always managed to return), Time Travel in spirit form, Can inflict the pain of future life, Skilled H2H combatant (as good as Xena if not better), Weapon Mastery, Can manipulate the karmic cycle, Can make others experience events Attack Potency: Wall level, Unknown with powers (Inflicted pain and damage that occurred in a different time) Speed: Subsonic Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: Wall Class Durability: Wall level (Tanked a car being dropped onto her) Stamina: Essentially limitless in the spiritual realm Range: Several hundred meters/cross-dimensional Standard Equipment: Swords, knives, bows, etc. Intelligence: Very knowledgeable. Her precognition enhances this. She was shown manipulating the Karmic Cycle, among other things. Became a geneticist in the future to make an evil Xena clone. Weaknesses: Certain charms may be able to ward her off, she may need the souls of others to enhance some of her powers Notable Attacks/Techniques: * The Torment of a Thousand Lifetimes: A powerful mind attacks ability that Alti can use via touch or remotely, it manipulates victims' own memories (which can be either in their past or future), against them to make them experience extreme pain and torment, and can kill them by making them experience their deaths. This may quite possibly be one of the most broken abilities in fiction. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Hercules/Xenaverse Category:TV Characters Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Villains Category:Humans Category:Geniuses Category:Sociopaths Category:Sadists Category:Immortals Category:Flight Users Category:Soul Users Category:Mind Users Category:Possession Users Category:Illusionists Category:Probability Users Category:Pain Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Reality Warpers Category:Magic Users Category:Scientists Category:Leaders Category:Warriors Category:Fate Users Category:Revived Characters Category:Space Users Category:Spirits Category:Seduction Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Curse Users Category:Sword Users Category:Knife Users Category:Bow Users Category:Crossbow Users Category:BFR Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Memory Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Game Characters Category:Tier 9 Category:Unknown Tier